The invention relates to a method for operating a mobile virtual reality system in a motor vehicle and to a mobile virtual reality system.
What are known as virtual reality glasses are increasingly being used particularly in the computer games sector. A pair of virtual reality glasses are a special form of “head-mounted display”, the term used for a visual display unit worn on the head. The glasses present images on a screen close to the eyes or project these images directly onto the retina. A pair of virtual reality glasses, however, also has sensors for detecting head movements. The display of the computed graphics can thereby by adapted to the movements of the wearer of the glasses. The proximity of the body means that the displayed image areas of head-mounted displays appear considerably larger than the freestanding screens, and in the extreme case even cover the entire field of vision of the user. Since the display uses the head posture to follow all the head movements of the wearer, the wearer gets the feeling of moving directly in a computer-generated visual landscape.
Hence such virtual reality glasses can be used to represent a virtual reality, where the term virtual reality usually denotes the representation and simultaneous perception of reality in terms of its physical properties in an interactive virtual environment that is computer-generated in real time.
Virtual reality systems comprising such virtual reality glasses could thus be used in the future also for presenting different products, in particular in the sales process.